Broken Thorns
by The Dark The Fox and The Bitch
Summary: Love sometimes turns into a darker passion... a certain red head has experianced from the person he loves, but he can't break away. There is someone who loves the red head and will do anything for the him. Will it end happily or end in blood and tears?


Broken Thorns  
  
By: The Dark The Fox and the Bitch  
  
Chapter 1: Bitter Memories  
  
Hello... This is The Dark (Silent Sniper) And the Fox (BlackStar). The Bitch was a lazy ass so she didnt do anything. Well I must say this is quite a new challenge for me (fox), because I never write these kind of things. Thats quite the contrary with our little demented friend The Dark... She lives for this stuff.  
  
Dark: I know. Its so nice to do stuff like torturing, impossible love and death  
  
Warning: Not for the weak hearted... or the feeble minded. Explicit scary stuff beware...  
  
******************   
  
In these walls of tears I feel,  
  
Your cold red eyes wash over me.  
  
My mind screams at me, when I know…  
  
What is soon to come…  
  
No gentle touch.  
  
No loving words  
  
But eyes clouded with desire.  
  
Every night of every day…  
  
I face this.  
  
Every kiss and every wound…  
  
Cant stop this.  
  
And yet my soul still lingers with a shred of hope,  
  
A thought, a fantasy.  
  
That you will look upon me,  
  
Not with want, but love… a fire.  
  
********************  
  
A body covered with blood and tears was sprawled on the floor. All he could think of was how it kept happening over and over again. Every time he came, it ended in pain and agony. Bruises covered his face and body. His red hair tangled around his face.   
  
He always left in the same way… He would softly kiss him and say those same words 'Your mine, Kitsune'.   
  
He remained on the floor, these thoughts running through his mind. Replaying the images in his head. Of him kissing and touching him softly. Then it becomes rough heated touches, full of desperation and want. He brought his hand to his head and felt the throbbing pain there. He shook his head. No use dwelling on these memories. What happened is in the past now. The red head stood on shaky legs and stumbled towards his bathroom.   
  
He winced as the hot water met his open wounds. Kurama watched as clear water became tainted with crimson. He let the water pound on his skin and sooth his battered body. When his body was ridden of blood and residue, he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked painfully to his four poster bed and rested his head on the soft pillows. Green eyes filled with tears as he cried himself to sleep.   
  
*************  
  
Kurama turned and tossed around as nightmares haunted him. Nightmares about a figure with blood red eyes having his way with him and hurting him. Dreams of blood, pain and slight pleasure. Emerald eyes snapped open and looked around frantically. He sat up in his bed as he placed a hand on his chest and gasped for breath. Sweat beaded down his forehead. It was useless, he couldn't sleep. Slowly as if in a dream, he changed into warm clothing and headed out the door.   
  
The only noise present was the slow tip tapping of his shoes against the pavement. His feet took him to a park he usually went to, and saw the pond in the distance . He walked towards it and leaned against the railing of the bridge. His reflection seemed to mock him. Telling him he was weak and had no mind at all. That he could have prevented this whole thing, but he had been too damn weak. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of that harsh voice in his head.   
  
He recalled after his mother died, they were all at Genaki's temple. Everyone was being curtious and said that they were sorry. He couldn't take all the eyes that were looking at him with pity. He couldn't take it anymore. Silently he headed towards the exit, hoping that nobody would see him. To his dismay, he heard footsteps following him.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kurama," a deep voice said. Kurama turned around to meet the gaze of red eyes. Hiei.   
  
"Hello, Hiei," he said politely. Hiei silently walked besides him and remained quiet. After a moment of silence, Hiei spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother..." Hiei bowed his head slightly.   
  
Kurama smiled sadly. " So am I," he said quietly with a hint of bitterness. Hiei's eyes widened slightly, but said nothing.   
  
They walked aimlessy without saying a word. After walking in the woods for about an hour, they came upon a clearing. The moon shone brilliantly above them. Kurama looked up at the moon and was reminded of his mother. Hiei noticed tears falling down his cheeks until Kurama slumped to the ground. His shoulders shook with sobs and his hands clutched the grass beneath him. Hiei stood there, unsure about what to do.   
  
Hiei extended a hand to Kurama's shoulder in silent comfort. Kurama raised his tear streaked face. Then the next thing he felt was a gentle pressure on his lips. His eyes widened. Hiei was kissing him? His eyes closed and slowly he kissed the black haired fire yokai back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He laughed out loud, bitterness clearly evident in his voice. How Hiei had fooled him. How it all started so innocently.  
  
In mindless amument, he picked up a stone and tossed it aimlessly into the water. As it sank he wondered how easy it would be to end everything. To close his eyes in peace. To lie in a watery grave. So easy... To just let himself fall and to never suffer the abuse ever again. Would he be able to that?  
  
*****************  
  
Kurama: ...............  
  
Hiei: What the bloody hell?  
  
Dark: uhhh.....sorry?  
  
Fox: I'M SORRY KURAMA! IT WAS ALL HER IDEA *points at Dark*  
  
Dark: *hits her* It was yours too! You don't think I feel bad? Poor Hiei!  
  
Fox: Hey! He's doing all of the- *Dark places a hand on Fox's mouth.*  
  
Dark: Shut up! You're gonna give it all away!   
  
Fox: *Glomps Kurama*  
  
Hiei: *growls*  
  
Dark: Leave Kurama alone...-_-; The poor guy has been tormented enough! *grabs a crowbar and unhooks Fox*  
  
Fox: Okay *wipes tear.*  
  
Dark: -_-; Baby...Too bad the Bitch isn't here...  
  
Fox: Yes enough of our endless babble, the bitch didnt do anything *sticks toungue at Bitch* Know why? Because shes a bitch!   
  
Dark: -_-; Anyways, we hope you enjoyed. Don't kill us! Please!   
  
Fox: Hiei do the disclamer please.  
  
Hiei: After what you did to Kurama? Hell no.  
  
Fox: I'll give you some ice cream.  
  
Hiei: Fine....Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to these idiots...If they did, I would quit the damn show. Now get out!  
  
Kurama: *sniffles*  
  
Fox and Dark: ^^ Bye!   
  
*******  
  
P.S. Oh yeah. If you want to read our seperate stories go to Silent Sniper (The Dark). BlackStar (The Fox). abunai-rae (The Bitch). 


End file.
